The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting small amounts of organic compounds in water. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus for detection of hydrocarbons which may contaminate process water such as that used for heat exchange cooling of reactors, condensation units and the like.
Enormous volumes of water are employed in various petro-chemical and hydrocarbon manufacturing and refining processes. Normally one stream of water will serve several functions in order to conserve water and energy. For example, a stream of process water from a surface or ground source may first be employed to indirectly cool and condense a hydrocarbon product stream by passing the water and hydrocarbon product stream through indirect heat exchange. The heated water is frequently used as a feed for the production of steam to drive compressors, electric turbines and the like, condensed and recycled. Some cooling is carried out in open cooling towers, where water towers are open to the atmosphere. Some of the water may vaporize to the atmosphere while other portions are recovered for further use.
The problem arises when, through some malfunction or equipment leakage, the water becomes contaminated with organic materials, frequently hydrocarbons. Since ultimately, the water may be returned to the environment, even small quantities of organic material are not desirable. Furthermore, the presence of organic materials in the water indicates a leak or other malfunction, which if not found and corrected, could become a major break down of the equipment.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a continuous method of monitoring a water stream for organic contaminates is provided. It is a particular feature of the present invention that it combines well known and simple components into a simple reliable apparatus. These and other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description.